


Marichat Drabble: Subconscious Pull

by StarlightStories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Claws, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Know Anymore, I'll add more if it comes in, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm no good at this, Just don't tear me to shreds people, Kissing, Love?, This Is Gonna Be Bad, Wandering Hands, first fic, handsy, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightStories/pseuds/StarlightStories
Summary: Two households, both alike in dignity,In fair Paris, where we lay our scene,-Nah just kidding.Chat has taken over night petrols between ladybug and himself. What happens when he follows his instinct, only to be lead to Marinette's house?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this idea for a Marichat scene for a while right, but I’m not the best with writing. Plus I’m kinda afraid to write because of some stuff that’s happened in my past; but I finally decided to write this out. Originally it was only gonna be like 100 or 200 words, then 1,000. But it just won’t stop growing, so I’ve decided to post the first portion now.  
> Umm besides that this is a very liberal interpretation of the characters and story so I don't know much else to say.  
> I mean it could be canon verse. But it's not, its fanfic and yes I wrote this for myself.
> 
> Good luck, I hope you enjoy and I’m sorry for how bad it is. :p

Adrien had long ago taken over the night shift between ladybug and himself. The two had decided early on to be there for even the smallest of things, but had quickly realized how hard it was to be out at all times of day. For his part he tried his best to be of service to his lady during the day, but with such a busy schedule, and the night vision he gained from his powers it had become apparent that he was better suited for the night. Adrien smiled to himself as he quickly transformed and headed out over Paris. 

As he soared from rooftop to rooftop, chat could help but smile. His smile widening with each jump, he occasionally ran between walls before leaping out and extending his baton. He made quick work of this path till he stood atop the Eiffel Tower. He breathed in the air, his heart barely starting to race. If it were another night ladybug might have been there waiting for him. The smile on her face from watching him jump about the city. God how he loved that smile. Some days he took longer; making over the top flips, twists, and spins if only to see her roll her eyes at him when he arrived. For now though he had to settle on doing his job, of course he’d gotten off easy and finished his homework in class earlier that day; but he still had school in the morning and being up too late would cause him to sleep in again.

Taking one last look out over the city, the moon reflected in the Seine below Chat took a few steps before diving off the edge. It was pure bliss, letting his senses take over Chat extended his baton and continued his patrol of the city. His eyes watching and ears open as he passed over top of people below. Some surprised by the soaring boy, others whistling and waving as he passed. Nothing seemed out of place, it was still a weekday so much of the night life was much mellower. So Chat just kept a lookout for anything, three times already that month he had to step in on fights; but tonight all seemed calm. 

As he ran Chat could see Juleka waving goodbye to Roses as she stepped out into the street. Changing his path only slightly to keep an eye on the girl as she made her way home. Continuing on he focused again on his mission following what path felt easiest to him. Unbeknownst to him Chat quickly found himself overlooking the park, The Dupain-Cheng Bakery across from him. From where he was he could just make out a light atop the small building. Curious Chat made his way around till he could see it fully. His night vision giving clear indication to what had happened. Atop the bakery roof Marinette lie asleep in a chair, a sketch book upon her lap. A small lamp giving light to her frame sat upon the small table next to her, Chat smiled. His friend was such a hard worker, she always seemed to be trying to improve her skills as a designer, but it seemed this time sleep had won out. Shaking his head Chat quietly crossed the street before settling down upon the roof.

His landing didn’t seem to disturb the resting girl her breath clear and even, till suddenly she threw her hands up with a scream,“I can’t do this!”   
Chat let out a startled yelp as he fell back. Marinette jolted upright, grabbing her sketch book defensively till her eyes adjusted, a look of confusion crossing her face as she looked at the cat suited boy clutching his heart with one hand and the banister with the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. I don't know what to say, I didn't expect to see so many hits or kuddos for a while! So Thank you, I know these are really (really really) short chapters, but this is my first time trying to write a fic. And my first real go at writing in about three years. For now I'm taking it slow but thank you all so much. Yes I am kinda changing the name, I know bad of me, but I think it would be better with a 'real' title instead.

    His landing hadn’t seem to disturb the resting girl her breath clear and even, till suddenly she threw her hands up with a scream,“I can’t do this!”  

    Chat let out a startled yelp as he fell back. Marinette jolted upright, grabbing her sketch book defensively till her eyes adjusted, a look of confusion crossing her face as she looked at the cat suited boy clutching his heart with one hand and the banister with the other.

    “Princess you frightened me, I thought you were asleep,” Chat said all feelings of exhaustion washed away by the sudden onset of adrenaline. Letting his heart rate calm to something more manageable, if still  faster than it had been, before standing straight again with a cheshire grin .

    “I scared  _ you _ , Chat what are you doing here?," Marinette responded not lowering her guard as her eyes quickly searched about the roof.

    Chat was suddenly aware how this must look to her. He had seen her, what he had determined was asleep, dressed  for bed and quietly made his way to tower over her. His face began to redden beneath his black mask, “I was just taking a stroll around the city when I saw you sleeping," Chat was hesitant his eyes looking anywhere but Marinette. “And it can be pawsitively dangerous to fall asleep outside in the cold, so I had decided to wake you," Chat sighed the dark helping to hide his embarrassment, “but it seems that I was mistaken.” Chat bowed, “I’m sorry Princess, I didn’t mean anything by it.” Standing again his hand scratching at the back of his head, “I just wanted to make sure a friend of ladybugs was looked out for.”

    As he spoke Marinette relaxed letting her hands rest in her lap. Of course the boy had been worried, it might be spring but she was already feeling cold. A brisk wind had started to weep through the air tossing her pigtail as if to confirm the fact. 

    “If you’ll excuse me," Chat had already perched himself on the railings as he looked out over the street below.

    “Wait," Marinette stood unsure why she stopped him. It wasn’t his fault that things had turned out the way they had. He had just wanted to look out for a citizen was all, and she knew he had a harder time with the night shifts, he’d told her once about the fights he had stepped in on before. “I’m sorry.”

    Chat stopped turning his head around confused. Marinette and he didn’t talk much, but she seemed nice enough. Especial after he had explained what had happened with the gum upon their first meeting. But for the life of him he couldn’t understand why she was apologizing, he had been wrong.

    “I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just surprised was all. But thank you for worrying about me,” Marinette swayed slightly in spot a bright smile on her face. “ I was hoping the night air would help me work on my sketches,” she gestured to the open book on the longue chair,“But it doesn’t seem to been helping.”

   Chat opened his mouth to speak again but Marinette continued on through.

   “But would you like something to eat?” Marinette asked with a shrug. “I know it must be pretty tiring to run around Paris all night and all…,” her words fading as her face reddened. Of course Chat was going to take this the wrong way, what had she been thinking; and yet the boy’s face softened a small smile on his lips.

   “If, you know, it doesn’t get in your way. You're probably heading home or something,” Marinette turned bring her hands to her face. 

    “Anything from you princess would be a blessing. Thank you” Chat responded softly, stepping down from the banister. He wasn’t leagues taller than she was, but just enough that with his confidence back it he might have well been. 

   “Settle kitty, it’s just a few cookies,” she said rolling her eyes at the boy. Opening the trapdoor Marinette descended leaving the boy alone. Only a moment had passed before she stuck her head out again. “Aren’t you coming?”

   Chat froze unsure what he should do. She was asking him to follow her into her room, but for what reason? He’d never been in a girl’s room before without her parents knowing, and he didn’t know if should. She could just bring the cookies out to him on the balcony. So he stayed still looking side to side as Marinette gave him an awkward stare.

   “Don’t you want to warm up some too?” Marinette asked taking another step back up the stairs.

    Chat’s face reddened once again. She was inviting him in for the same reason he had stopped upon her roof in the first place. It seemed what he heard from everyone else in class about her had been right. She really was just a kind person (no where near as much as Rose of course, but then again Rose was someone much different than most). So Chat nodded his head, “Right, sorry,” and quickly followed the girl down into the warm of the room below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm kinda good at finding places to stop. I think.. Maybe I'm not, but I'm trying!  
> Yes this post was fast (the next day and all), but that's just cause half of it was already there  
> and I wan't doing much today luckily. I hope to finish this quick so people don't have to wait  
> but I don't know if that will happen. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down the stairs they go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another update and it's so big! So I have a lot of people to thank for helping me with this chapter. Notably http://laughingwitchsquirrel.tumblr.com/ and http://whadyameanhesdead.tumblr.com/. You both helped me out with some big parts of this chapter and I thank you both so much. Also I'd like to have a shout out to everyone who helped me when I made up a word. But gosh darn it Doeful should be a word. But yeah, have fun! I hope you enjoy and let me know down in the comments anything. Like anything at all. Why does rain fall? Why am a such a trope loving weirdo? Anything. Bye!

    Chat’s face reddened once again. She was inviting him in for the same reason he had stopped upon her roof in the first place. It seemed what he heard from everyone else in class about her had been right. She really was just a kind person (no where near as much as Rose of course, but then again Rose was someone much different than most). So Chat nodded his head, “Right, sorry,” and quickly followed the girl down into the warmth of the room below.

    It was a mess. Despite the lights being low his superhero abilities showed him that much. Even without them he thought he might still be able to tell that much. Marinette had quickly disappeared from her bed turning on a lamp when she reached the floor of the room. Looking around Chat took in what he took from atop the bed. Pieces of test fabrics were thrown about the floor coving what little was left as a number of dress forms took up spaces half finished dressed pined to their shapes. Each design seemed to shape some common theme, whether it was color or style. Chat had been in her room before, but that had been as Adrien, and seen a dress form then as well. Looking to Marinette he wondered if what the girl was wearing now was something she had designed too.

    As Chat looked down at the girl thought he saw the way a single eyebrow raised on her face as she watched him. Violently thrown back into the reality of the situation Chat blushed as he closed the roof hatch and descended to the chassis. Finding it mostly uncovered by fabric or pins Chat sat giving Marinette a sheepish grin.

    “I’m sorry,” Marinete said watching the boy crawl down the stairs on all fours. She hadn’t meant to leave everything out, but she also hadn’t thought she would be entertaining guest that night. “I’ve been busy trying to figure out what to do for this dumb contest I entered,” She huffed collecting up some of the fabric from the floor and stacking it. “I’m just stuck is all,” giving the same sheepish grin back to the boy,” I just really want to do well is all, and everything I do just seems to be the same.”

    Chat grinned humming as he stood. Circling each mannequin he took them in; some he could see were she was headed, others were so new he had no idea what might come of them, but one was finished. Stepping forward he moved to get a closer view. “Chat wait,” Marinette called out as she realized what he was studying. She reached out to stop the boy from moving closer a second too late.

    The dress was black from top to bottom accented with silver. A matted silver scarf draped around the off the shoulder neckline . The top was tight, but with proper give, till it meet the waistline, pulled tight with a silver band that seemed to have to no seam. The skirt itself seemed to flare out some till just above the knee. A second layer of transparent black fabric layered overtop of the first so that when it moved, a shadow of the skirt would flow just behind it. No visible seams and a zipper that took even him a moment to find showed just how much skill was in its design. It was a wonderful pieces and the scarf not only seemed to finish off the look but make the piece both functional for the warm days and cold nights they were currently experiencing. “If this,” he gestured to the dress, “Doesn’t meet your standards Princess. Than I have no doubt whatever you choose to enter will be purrfect.”  He smiled circling the dress once more as he reapplied the scarf to it, “Dare I go as far to say this would even impress Gabriel Agreste himself!” Eyes brimming as he look at the girl. Her arms folded around her, face a light shade of red as she looked at the floor.

    How had he done it? How had he said every fear that was screaming in her head as if it were nothing. She only had a few days left to submit a dress and he had gone up to the one inspired by him. His stupid puns did little to hid the fact that he believed Gabriel might even like her design; if only. Collecting herself she looked up at the boy shaking her head, “Was the pun actually necessary, or was that just your attempt to try and get more cookies out of me? Because if so, it has had the opposite effect kitty.” She hoped he hadn’t seen, that she could play it off as just her disdain for his attempt at humor.

    “Princesses you do wound me!” Chat feigned putting the back of his hand to his temple as he leaned back of her chaise. His eyes beginning to water, “Oh what is a poor tomcat such as I to do,” folding forward over himself before rolling head first onto his back, “I guess if I must then I will chase mice for what little food I can.” Turning his face to the side he lay out limbs spread upon the floor, each in a different way. For good measure he stuck his tongue out letting it fall as it would. Seconds ticked by without a sound before Chat dared open an eye. He knew something he said had affected Marinette but he didn’t expect the silent treatment. As he saw the world once more from the view of a single eye a bright flash blinded him.

    Sitting upright the boy looked to Marinette. She was crouched over covering her mouth with a hand, while in the other she still held her phone. A muffled laugh escaped her mouth as her legs crumbled beneath her. Chat rolled his eyes grabbing one of the test cloths throwing it at Marinette. Having forgotten to crumple it up the fabric fell short, only causing Marinette close her eyes and laugh harder. Chat frowned,  his tail wimping about, picking up a second piece of fabric he made sure to ball it first.

    “Princess I don’t think it would be wise to keep that photo,” Chat grinned his eyes focused into slits.

    Calming down as much as she could she Marinette smirked right back,“Oh I’m sure Ladybug would love this picture.” Bringing her hand up to her chin she looked toward the ceiling humming, “Or even Ayla, I think you might know her she runs the Ladyblog you know. She would just have a field day with this, ‘Local Tomcat Does Tricks For Food’. Probably be a top hit even.” She looked back down toward the black clad boy only to be meet with a face full of rough fabric.

    “I don’t think that would be a wise idea princess,” Chat said, his voice happy but with a slight edge. Now crouched on all fours across from Marinette, a New piece of cloth balled in hand. The hardest part was keeping himself from laughing at the stunned girl. She looked confused a moment more before determination filled in her eyes and she set her phone down.

    Marinette readied picking up cloth of her own. That dumb cat had started all this with his stupid comments and overly dramatic actions. What other choice had she had, but to get what blackmail she could on him. But now war had been declared. Normally she might only have acted this way with Chat if she was Ladybug, but she had been challenged and she was not willing to back down. The hardest part was going to be winning without her parents waking up. Having long since gone to bed as to open the bakery in time tomorrow morning.

    For a moment both held their cloth balled in hand, neither making another move. Chat was unsure if anything more would come, or if they could settle it without hitting each other. Lowering his guard he opened his mouth just as Marinette threw her first cloth. Caught off guard the cloth sailed straight into his open mouth. Mumbling through the fabric Chat watched Marinette smirk.

    “Something wrong kitty,” she asked face coy as she blinked at the boy.

    Chat frowned spitting out the cloth,“Alright Princess, but just because I am a savior of Paris does not mean I will go easy on you.” Dodging as he finished another ball flying right by him. Lashing out Chat threw a barash of clothing at Marinette, moving ever so closer to the phone. Marinette dodging and returning fire just as easily. Yet Chat continued his progression. The gap between the two shrinking from across the room to no more than a meter. The only sound  in the room being the thumping of cloth of the floor and arms flailing. Both keeping such perfect composure despite how they wanted to cry out with laughter.

   Now with Chat so close it became less about aim and more about speed. Marinette held the upper hand, sitting still she could throw much faster compared to Chat as he worked his way closer. Abandoning his crawl the boy pounced forward for the phone just as Marinette realized his goal. Closing her hand atop the phone mere milliseconds before Chat could. A ball of cloth still in her right hand as she looked to the boy arm still outstretched.

    Looking at the smirking girl, Chat was not amused. Reaching the rest of the way forward, before she could react, he grabbed Marinette’s arm. Without thinking the boy pulled the unbalanced girls arm aside to reveal the hidden phone. Unprepared for her arms sudden movement, Marinette was sent sprawling on the floor with a gasp and soft hit.

    A hurt moan right in her ear sent a chill down her spine. Opening her eyes Marinette assessed the situation. She had reached across her body to cover her phone. Chat had been laying on his back before reaching out with his far arm. He then proceeded to pull  her arm away from the phone. This had sent her falling, but she hit something soft and not the floor. Now she had heard Chat’s voice, what was left of it, in her ear. All at once she realized what, or more accurately who, was beneath her.

    Chat was regretting his most recent decision. He had reacted without thinking, causing Marinette to fall on top of him. The whole fight had lasted only a moment or two, but in the position they were in now Chat was unsure now how much time had passed.  Frozen Chat contemplated what he should do next as Marinette rose to her hands. Her hair brushing his face as she did. He looked into her eyes, blue and bright and wonderful, framed by a speckle of freckles. Her lips pink and so close he could feel her breath on his skin. Neither one moving any further as Marinette looked back at the boy. Impossibly green eyes behind the tinted glass and bright teeth. A second longer passed before, like some spell had been broken, both reddened.

    Marinette scrambled up as Chat attempted to slide back. “Sorry,” Chatt said, Marinette almost falling back over him, “wasn’t thinking, sorry.” He had not meant to pull her on top of him at all. He’d only meant to move her hand so he could reach the accursed phone.

    “I’ll go get the cookies,” Marinette said jumping up and heading down the stairs. _What had that been_ , She thought mentally kicking herself, he was her partner for god’s sake. She shouldn’t have been so stunned; or at least she should have moved away sooner. Having arrived at the counter she started setting up a plate with cookies, she continued to think. Why hadn’t she been able to just get away from those green eyes, or the messy blond hair. Sure Chat was great, and if she had never fallen for Adrien she would have fallen for Chat. But now some small part of her was questioning even that.

    Chat was lost. For a second it had been so wonderful being so close to Marinette. A part of him feared that if they hadn’t moved away he didn’t know what he’d do. He rarely got to interact with Marinette, wither as Chat Noir or Adrien, but she was still amazing. But it was so strange, he really hadn’t meant to pull her on top of him, but now he wasn’t so sure. The way she had looked when he’d thrown that first piece of cloth had just reminded him too much of his own lady. He couldn’t be sure if it was just missing her on patrol or something else. Chat rolled over onto his stomach looking at the trap door, wondering what had happened in that moment, when it swung open, revealing Marinette with a tray of cookies and milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just doubled the size of this fic, with a single chapter. Which yeah isn't much but man it's a lot for me. Like man writing is hard but this has been so much fun. And I'm only about a third of the way done now. Max half way. So yeah.


End file.
